leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DualDragonAce/Old Trundle may not be perfect, but HELL NO to the new one
Trundle may be unpopular due to his ugliness(don't deny it) just like urgot.So maybe its really time for a change in trundle to let this troll be happy for once BUT as one of the small trundle players out there, i just can't let this troll be degenerated into that new "thing" that have such a bad lore. i love trundle the way he is, he may be ugly, disgusting, and a troll, but i can feel some sort of sympathy with his lore as he have noble goal. First of all, let me remind you of the similarity from all the recent new champions. THEY HAVE NO REASON to join the league. How the heck did Khazix end up there? it'ns not like kog where Cho direct him. Why the heck elise was admitted to the league when she clearly a murderer and plotting something evil? the same applies to Thresh, the evil crazy psychopath ghost that have no reason to join the league. and NOW, the ice queen who nobody knows who and is known for being an evil witch is admitted to the league. Seriously the league admittance is lacking common sense. and so now trundle is now a troll that is the witch's dog suddenly join the league without any reasoning, what kind of background is that? the background only talk how he got that freaking club of his and *POOF* Welcome to the League of Draven Trundle! Second, his skill. The NEW Trundle have a lot of question for his ability. The fact : he is a troll, got a mighty ice club . What happen : q ->his bite(or hit? the icon show the mouth) can absorb power, what the heck does that got to do with ice? innate ->he can somehow extract life essence from nearby corpse just because he is a KING, does that mean jarvan and swain can apply it too? heck swain is even more brutal as a king w-> he can create ice sheet(logical) that speed his attack and regenerate him faster(illogical, what's the connection between ice and regeneration? its not like he is an ice golem). R-> he can extract people armor and life(SOMEHOW?) using his eyes/body/aura/something. The old trundle is waaay more sensible in his ability-lore: 1. innate-> his curse circulate among decomposition, he just extract material from outer source 2. Q-> his infect the curse using his bite, draining while weakening the target(sensible!) 3. W -> he spread the curse and move faster, attack faster, and reduce cc. In the lore it was said trundle have amazing vitality in the first place, if he spread the curse out, his weight his lessen and thus he become stronger!(sensible) 4. E -> he focus the filth in his body at a certain place(eeyuck) 5. R-> using the curse in his body, he share it on someone else while taking theirs ( fine maybe its a little strange, but at least he got the curse as the source) Finaaaally, the conclusion. Trundle may be ugly and upopular, but suddenly turning him into a BIG BLUE BAD SLY troll isn't the way to make him better, i(hope that there are others) will definitely be sad if the old trundle is gone, i like him and his trolling deadly way as an offtank, i also want him to be more popular(but not played by noobs) but it's just that please have a better way to remake him i have some suggestion on his remake 1. the league have heal him into a better troll(visual upgrade!) and now he is WAAAAY more handsome(in a troll way) but still needs to fight in leauge for total recovery. 2. for the sake of that news about QnV on frejlord and ice witch, it needs to be added to the lore that his clans DOES come from frejlord? so its not a suprise Quinn found them there, and also that for his noble goal and sacrifice, the clan make him their King! hooray happy ending Trundle * PS: this is my first blogpage, please be kind, i make this just because i really like trundle, so i hope you understand. Please no trolls and flame Category:Blog posts